Mr. Poopybutthole
Mr. Poopybutthole is a long-time family friend of the Smiths. Rick clearly considers him to have long been a dependable person, although it's uncertain how long they've known each other. He made his first appearance in the episode Total Rickall. He is voiced by Justin Roiland. Biography Mr. Poopybutthole is a very good friend to the Smiths, from another dimension (where he is a planet wide superstar) who has taken refuge with the smith's so he can live a normal life started in the comic series 'Lil Poopy Superstar' issue 1-5, he is described as a long-time friend of the family. He is shown to have accompanied Rick and Morty on multiple adventures as well as experienced many great moments with the rest of the family. He is such a fond person to the Smith Family that Beth can't recall a single bad memory of him. Mr. Poopybutthole first appeared in the episode Total Rickall, where he was visiting the Smith Family when alien parasites started inserting fictitious good memories into their minds in an attempt to take over the world. Along with the rest of the family, Mr. Poopybutthole had to help the family figure out which new family friends were real and which ones were fake. Morty realizes that the Alien Parasites could only implant good memories into a person's mind, so every family member who had no negative memories affiliated with them was killed. This results in Beth Smith silently questioning whether or not Mr. Poopybutthole is actually one of the many parasites that made them believe they were long time friends. Beth pulls out one of Rick's laser guns and shoots Mr. Poopybutthole in the chest, blasting him across the room onto a wall. The rest of the family panic and Beth retreats into the kitchen and haphazardly pours a glass of wine with eyes filled with tears as Mr. Poopybutthole awaits an ambulance while bleeding heavily. After the credit sequence, Mr. Poopybutthole is shown slowly recovering inside the hospital. After telling the doctor that he no longer wishes to see the Smiths at this point in time, the doctor tells Beth that's he's sorry that "They never had any bad memories of him." Mr. Poopybutthole returns in the post-credits epilogue of the episode ''The Wedding Squanchers'', where he was shown to have just watched the same episode as the viewer. He then turned to the viewers and talked to them about the episode. He was shown to be walking with a cane from the events of Beth shooting him in his previous appearance. Mr. Poopybutthole also swallows his (what are assumed to be) painkillers, pouring them into his mouth, without any water. He ended the episode, telling the viewers to tune into season 3 of the show to see how things would turn out for Rick and the Smith Family. Mr. Poopybutthole's next appearance was the ending of The Rickchurian Mortydate, wherein he gives a similar teaser for the next season as he did in The Wedding Squanchers. Mr. Poopybutthole's final appearance was actually in a video released by Adult Swim called "The Poop in my Pants," which is a more sadly directed video of Mr. Poopybutthole looking through a book of all his life experiences, revealing his past. Appearance Mr. Poopybutthole is a little yellow person shaped like a chorizo with big eyes and a long nose. He wears a black top hat and a blue shirt that appears to be very tight on him, as stretch marks are seen around his neck. He also wears gray shorts and burgundy shoes. He has a high pitched and chipper voice. Personality Mr. Poopybutthole is a wild, crazy, cartoonish, and zany character who is always going around spewing silly catchphrases and doing funny things for everyone. He is always extremely happy and upbeat about everything and always knows how to keep the rest of the family in a good mood even in the darkest of times. He will only be truly sad in the most miserable and drastic of moments, for instance, getting shot by Beth. Episode Appearances Season 2 *"Total Rickall" *"The Wedding Squanchers" Season 3 *"Morty's Mind Blowers" (Non-Speaking Cameo) *"The ABC's of Beth" (Pictured) *"The Rickchurian Mortydate" Other Media *Rick and Morty Exquisite Corpse *The Non-Canonical Adventures *Rocket League *Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality *Pocket Mortys *Lil Poopy Superstar (comic book series) Explanations For Presence Dan Harmon's Explanation Though Harmon acknowledged that it might not put fan theories to rest, in an interview with Cinema Blend he offered his own explanation as to why the events of Total Rickall were set in dimension C-137 and why Mr. Poopybutthole suddenly appeared.Cinema Blend: "Rick And Morty's Dan Harmon Explained Mr. Poopybutthole To Us In The Most Mind-Blowing Way." Harmon suggests Mr. Poopybutthole was a more advanced yet benevolent thread of the parasites, a creature that takes advantages of holes in people's memories and puts itself in them, as opposed to the other parasites simply making up memories. Harmon further suggests that this advanced state meant he was not necessarily bound to a single dimension, which is what allowed him to break the fourth wall at the end of The Wedding Squanchers. Harmon further confirms the rocks seen at the end of Mortynight Run (with some parasite threads on them) were the same rocks Rick throws away, which he sees as proof Total Rickall takes place in C-137. Trivia *Mr. Poopybutthole can be seen edited into the opening credits of the episode ''Total Rickall''. *On the wall of Mr. Poopybutthole's apartment, there is a sign that says "Guns Aren't Fun", which is a reference to when he was shot by Beth. *Mr. Poopybutthole is referred to as Mr. Poopypants in Cousin Nicky's first appearance in the Smith home, and he refers to himself as "this little poopypants" just before the shooting. *Mr. Poopybutthole is the first character to suggest a flashback, because of the circumstances of their confinement. Cousin Nicky saves the Smiths and Mr. Poopybutthole from a stuck elevator. *Mr. Poopybutthole owns his own Ice Cream truck in the Rickstaverse comic, Holy Holes. *Mr. Poopybutthole is adapted from a character Harmon made for Channel 101. Unlike the current PBH, the original was named Poopybutthole Pooerson, and possessed many character traits of Rick Sanchez, including being voiced by Justin Roiland, the telltale spittle on his lips, belching mid sentence, and generally speaking in a rapid, frenetic manner. *In an ironic twist, the fact that Morty had a memory of Mr. Poopybutthole proposing to him in "Morty's Mind Blowers" indicates that the engagement turned out horribly, so had Morty not erased the memory he would know Mr. Poopybutthole was not a parasite in "Total Rickall". *In "The ABCs of Beth", Mr. Poopybutthole can be seen in a picture with Rick on the fridge. *According to Dan Harmon, Mr. Poopybutthole is an adult Meeseeks. In his own words: "That's canon." Gallery Rick and Mr. Poopybutthole.png Mr. Poopybutthole in the theme song.png Mr. Poopybutthole scared.png Trapped in the elevator.png Mr. Poopybutthole texting.png Mr. Poopybutthole gets shot.png Mr. Poopybutthole dying.png Mr. Poopybutthole in hell.png mrpb2.jpg MrPoopybuthhole Petting Cat.JPG Mr. Poopybutthole Proposing.jpg mrpbfam.JPG Ms pbh baby.PNG Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Aliens Category:Love Interests